Dependência Lamentável
by Trapped Butterfly
Summary: Ainda não me apresentei. Meus pais me chamaram Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black. Mas para meus amigos sou apenas Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Saio da boate cambaleando, dois passos pra lá, dois pra cá, não consigo parar de rir. Estou ébria de champanhe e depravação, e quero mais, não estou satisfeita. Conjugo toda a minha força interior para não perder o que sobrou do meu equilíbrio e cair de boca no paralelepípedo. Sou uma figura fazendo desenhos involuntários e, pouco a pouco, a idéia de que sou grotesca começa a se formar na minha cabeça. Olho ao meu redor e me deparo com varias pessoas a me olhar, provavelmente condenando meu estado lastimável.Mas pouco me importo. Estou mais preocupada em olhar com os olhos esbugalhados meu reflexo deplorável, através do espelho de uma das lojas. Um corpo prostrado agitado por sobressaltos, mais ou menos coberto por um vestido negro. Com mãos que se torcem. Um rosto destruído. Os olhos afundados em olheiras, desvairados. Uma boca coberta por um batom vinho, com os dentes trincados. Uma tez macilenta marcada por um filete de sangue coagulado debaixo da arcada da sobrancelha. Busco nos meus olhos azuis o brilho que me é familiar. Ele inexiste. Estou olhando para uma estranha. Uma estranha cujos olhos se apagaram.

Um momento. Vacilo em cima das minhas pernas moídas. Sinto vontade de vomitar. Ela cresce dentro de mim, sinto vontade de colocar para fora os litros de álcool ingeridos. Sinto que minhas pernas não mais agüentarão o peso de meu corpo. Deixo-me cair de joelhos na calçada.E vomito sem condições de parar. Ponho para fora litros de firewiski, litros de vodca e champanhe.O liquido sujo espirra todo no asfalto. Fico parada. Não quero me levantar de novo, não quero suportar o olhar dos outros. As lagrimas embaçam minha visão e rolam por meu rosto incrivelmente pálido. Sinto-me vazia por dentro. Estou perdida, imersa em meus devaneios. Quero morrer aqui. Não ouço os passos lentos atrás e mim.

Sinto alguém me levantar, passando um braço por baixo dos meus joelhos e o outro debaixo dos meus ombros, mas meus olhos estão cobertos por minhas lágrimas e estou tão entorpecida que meu raciocínio não funciona e não reconheço quem me carrega e me leva. Estou afogada na minha exaustão e vergonha, deixo minha cabeça cair no seu ombro parecendo um cadáver, e sinto seu perfume masculino, uma mistura forte e marcante que não me é completamente estranha. O cheiro familiar do apartamento dele me acalma. Ele me guia pisando devagar através dos cômodos até o banheiro. Me faz sentar na beira da banheira e passa uma esponja molhada sobre o meu rosto manchado pela maquiagem e lágrimas. Pacientemente, até que todos os traços desapareçam inteiramente. Até que o espelho me devolva a imagem de uma criança pálida de olhos tristes nas suas olheiras. Ele escova os meus dentes.

-Cospe.

Eu cuspo. Em seguida, desembaraça meus longos cabelos negros sem me machucar. Tira os meus sapatos e meu vestido. Ele me enfia uma camisa enorme. Pega a minha mão e me leva para outro aposento que me parece ser um quarto, visto que tem uma cama. Ali sou estendida bem no meio dos travesseiros e ele me cobre ate o queixo. Não larga minha mão. Aperto delicadamente a mão dele dentro das minhas em forma de agradecimento. Para logo depois mergulhar no sono.

Abro meus olhos lentamente, a claridade os ofusca. Como eu odeio o sol. Me sento de um sobressalto. As palavras martelam em minha cabeça, as lembranças fluem, os acontecimentos da noite passada giram em flashback na minha mente. Minha mão sem querer encosta em alguma coisa. Olho na direção dela e o vejo. Os cabelos negros e lisos iguais aos meus lhe caem sobre a face cobrindo seus olhos, que mesmo fechados sei que são azuis. A pele clara e alva, não pálida como a minha, com um leve tom avermelhado. Seu corpo másculo estirado por sobre os lençóis não deixa duvidas de que se trata de um belo rapaz de no máximo 20 anos. A visão de meu primo mais velho dormindo me deixa mais confusa ainda, e eu corro para o banheiro trancando-o em seguida.

Ao olhar-me no espelho não vejo mais um traço de minhas olheiras, o que parcialmente me assusta. Estou nervosa, não gosto de ficar nervosa. Ascendo um cigarro, eles sempre me acalmam. Estou encostada na banheira, sentada no meio dos azulejos brancos. Trago distraidamente enquanto brinco com a barra da camiseta preta dos Montrose Magpies, time de quadribol predileto de meu primo. Minha cabeça dói. Meu estomago revira. Estou morta de fome.

Levanto-me decidida. Jogo os restos do cigarro fora. Dou dois passos e paro em frente à bancada da pia girando a torneira. Sinto o contato da água gelada com a minha pele quente, é uma sensação agradável. Delicadamente lavo meu rosto e levo meus longos dedos ao meu pulso. As cicatrizes continuam lá, marcando minha pele pálida com suas formas involuntárias. Uma tristeza sem fim invade todo o meu ser. Tristeza essa, por nunca ter tido a oportunidade de ser feliz. Meus olhos novamente embaçam, e as lágrimas rolam por meu rosto. Tenho vontade de gritar, mas a voz falha. Meus dedos deixam meu pulso e se dirigem a gilete. Sinto o sangue escorrendo, ele queima como fogo minha carne, e a tinge de vermelho. A dor é insuportável, mas já estou acostumada com ela. Largo a gilete no chão, manchando os azulejos brancos com meu sangue. E novamente minha pele entra em contato com a água gelada. O sangue é varrido do meu pulso, dando lugar ao que em breve será uma cicatriz. Mais uma.

Saio do banheiro cambaleando. Sirius mais uma vez entrando no meu campo de visão. Lentamente vou ate ele e me sento ao seu lado, na ponta da cama. Em um ato repentino passo minha mão por seu rosto, tirando-lhe as mechas inconvenientes que teimavam em cair-lhe por sobre o rosto. Um suspiro. Uma certeza.  
Enfio minhas roupas que estão limpas e caprichosamente dobradas em cima de uma poltrona. Meus cabelos por terem sido desembaraçados antes de dormir estão completamente lisos, sem meus adoráveis cachos na ponta, mas essa não é a hora de reclamar. Pego minha varinha em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Olho-me rapidamente no espelho grande da entrada. Uma garota sorri para mim. Alivio, é isso que eu sinto ao deixar aquele quarto. Nem reparo em duas íris azuis a me analisar.

_Ainda não me apresentei. Meus pais me chamaram Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black. Mas para meus amigos sou apenas Bella._

* * *

Obrigada a todos que leram.

Primeira fic...baseada em Hell(um dos meus livros preferidos!)...por isso talvez esteja uma bosta...

Desculpem se tiver algum erro...nao foi betada...--'

Deixem reviews plz!Nao custa nadinha neh?Hehehehe...aquela nao desesperada...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1:**

Reúno toda minha força interior para não fechar meus olhos. Papai fala sem parar. A voz monótona castigando meus ouvidos. Não faço o mínimo esforço para prestar atenção. É sempre a mesma ladainha. Finjo interesse, tentando ao máximo não dormir. Não seria prudente.

Xingo mentalmente todas as gerações de minha família, enquanto meus olhos passeiam pelas pessoas ali presentes. As costas eretas, as pernas de lado e as mãos no colo. Mamãe sentava elegantemente no sofá de couro preto. Assistia o discurso cansativo de papai com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Os cabelos loiros presos em um coque, o vestido preto contrastava com a pele pálida, os olhos castanhos acompanhavam cada paço do marido. Admiro-a com sua beleza fria e seu jeito calmo de lidar com as coisas. Sempre controlada. Consegue sorrir, quando na verdade sua vontade émandar alguém ir a merda. Narcisa se parecia tanto com ela, os mesmos cabelos loiros, a mesma submissão, a mesma elegância, o mesmo temperamento, a mesma delicadeza que tanto me irrita. Não sou assim. Diferente delas eu não nasci para agüentar tudo calada. Não gosto de ser tratada como se pudesse quebrar a qualquer instante, detesto depender dos outros. De acordo com Andrômeda...Tenho o gênio forte de papai.

Olho significativamente para ele. Continua falando sem parar enquanto anda de um lado para o outro. Os fios negros que herdei, um pouco maiores que o normal. Os olhos azulados vagavam sem direção pelo cômodo. A capa negra esvoaçava as suas costas com as voltas que dava. Lembrou-me momentaneamente do meu antigo professor de poções. Não posso evitar a careta que toma conta de meu rosto. Reviro meus olhos em completo tédio voltando minha atenção para Narcisa, que suspirava sonhadoramente. _Provavelmente pensando no traste do Malfoy. _Ela possui um brilho diferente nos olhos claros. Um brilho que não consigo entender, mas que a torna mais pulsante. _Patético na minha opinião._ A saia creme combinava perfeitamente com a blusa branca de gola alta, e o, sobretudo no mesmo tom caramelo da bota. A cascata loira estava presa caprichosamente em uma trança, refletindo o bom gosto e as horas passadas na frente do espelho.

Abro um sorriso cínico. Não tenho paciência para esse tipo de coisa. Havia enfiado um jeans desbotado, tênis Nike prateados, um suéter de malha branca e meus óculos Gucci. E ainda consegui chegar 45 minutos atrasada. _Merda._ Agora me encontrava largada na poltrona, tentando por tudo não dormir com o discurso monótono que eu já havia decorado. Mamãe provavelmente já havia desistido de me repreender por meus modos tão pouco elegantes e dignos de uma Black. E como eu sou uma filha da puta azarada, o assunto se foca em mim.

- Você deveria começar esse ano com um pouco de seriedade. Por Merlin Bellatrix, faz dois anos que você se formou. Não se esqueça de que é o seu futuro que esta em jogo, e você pode fazer o favor de tirar esses óculos escuros enquanto estou falando?

Balanço a cabeça em negativa antes de dizer a papai que não penso de maneira alguma em fazer qualquer coisa este ano que não seja a serviço do lorde. O trabalho como comensal me deixava exausta, era a única coisa de que não enjoava. Não vou fazer porra nenhuma de faculdade bruxa, já que o quadro docente é uma real merda, e o sistema escolar não presta para mim. Eu preciso experimentar o vazio de não fazer porra nenhuma para ter vontade de verdade de fazer alguma coisa.

Papai esta arrasado, ele protesta. _E daí?_

Apesar de toda linhagem da família apoiar o lado das trevas, e papai ser um comensal também, ele continua insistindo que devo me especializar em alguma área assim como Narcisa. _Moda bruxa é sem duvida algo realmente memoravel. _

Mamãe ao contrario de papai, não desiste tão facilmente e começa ao invés de tentar me fazer entrar para uma faculdade, cogitar a hipótese de me casar. Ela me cansa, não estou em condições de me esforçar...De forma que me torno desagradável. E a tempestade estoura, meus pais dão finalmente rédea solta a sua histeria inútil (via de regra, eles são por demais educados para explodirem, mas neste caso faltei com as regras mais elementares de educação, eu disse a minha mamãe para, por favor, para de me encher o saco!). No momento estou com dor de cabeça. Prefiro engolir tudo em silencio, até que a coisa fica insuportável. Levanto a voz e grito.

- Então é isso?Vão me cortar minha ração e eu vou ter de rodar bolsinha para sustentar minhas necessidades e vocês ficarem contentes?

Pego minha varinha e vou embora sem me despedir, aparatando na Londres Bruxa. Sinto o vento gélido bater em meu rosto fazendo algumas mechas negras caírem por sobre meus olhos. Jogo-as para trás com um único gesto de minhas mãos. Um sorriso diabólico se forma em meu rosto. Num instante, estarei sentada em algum dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade torrando a grana de papai como vingança. Vou jantar um folheado de caranguejo e, é claro, um vinho suave, ou então não janto e bebo uma cerveja amanteigada, ou uma vodca pura, fumando um cigarro atrás do outro e dizendo "como vai" às pessoas.

Sibbylle esta dos pés a cabeça de Courrèges e Diane me mostra excitada a sua nova bolsa Dior. As duas são minhas amigas desde que estudávamos em Hogwarts. Poderia dizer-se que somos melhores amigas, mas só nos consideramos amigas intimas. Ascendo um cigarro e conto para elas sobre a idéia absurda de minha mãe em querer me casar.

Chegam o firewhisk de Sibbylle, o Evian de Diane e a minha vodca. Interrompo-me para apreciar o sabor forte da bebida. Olho novamente para a loira em minha frente, e vejo uma lagrima escorrer por sua face avermelhada. Sibbylle di Sanseverini. Perdera a mãe aos três anos. Suicídio. Mora sozinha com o pai, o arquétipo do paquerador de cinqüenta anos, show-off, drogado, fodido. Pobre coitada da pequena Sibbylle, bonita demais, rica demais, e para a qual todo mundo está se lixando. Eu não posso fazer nada, ela que se dane. Já tenho problemas demais para me preocupar, não preciso que uma maníaca depressiva faça parte deles.

Está na hora de irmos ao The Mill. Uma boate, obviamente bruxa. Nunca me misturaria com aqueles trouxas nojentos.

Quando estávamos saindo, acabamos encontrando dois conhecidos de Hogwarts, Zabini e o Lestrange mais novo. Eles estão indo para o mesmo lugar que a gente, e perguntam se gostaríamos de companhia. Minha vontade era de dizer um sonoro não, mas ao ver os olhares maliciosos que Sibbylle e Diane trocavam com os dois idiotas, limitei-me a suspirar em completo desagrado.

Percebo, parado na frente da boate, um rapaz alto e esguio. Usava os cabelos castanho escuros espetados para cima. E tinha um ar cafajeste com seu jeans moldado no corpo e a blusa de manga comprida preta com os primeiros botões abertos desleixadamente. Sorria maliciosamente na direção de um grupo de garotas, enquanto levava calmamente um dos cigarros a boca. Como que sentindo meu olhar sobre si ele vira suas pupilas negras na minha direção. E é com certo prazer que sinto minha respiração falhar.

Não tenho noção de quanto tempo ficamos a nos fitar. Mas Sibbylle pareceu perceber o meu súbito interesse, e tratou de muito discretamente me dar uma cotovelada, fazendo com que eu quebrasse o contato visual. Levanto uma das sobrancelhas na direção dela questionando o porque da agressão. Ao que ela responde com um leve chacoalhar de ombros, e começa a me arrastar para dentro da boate. Me pergunto se não estaria melhor na minha cama terminando de ler algum livro estúpido, ou escutando a radio bruxa. Mas essa pergunta me parece inútil uma vez que sei a resposta.

* * *

Bom...desculpem a demora... 

É que ultimamente eu ando toda enrolada...

Mas tah ai finalmente o primeiro capitulo...espero que gostem...tah um pouco pequeno...mas o proximo vai tah maior...

E mandem reviews plx!


End file.
